The conventional check valve in pipe system will include valve body with oppositely extending pipe portions clamped to oppositely disposed pipe sections, two clamps are required. If a valve is to be positioned at a connection of two pipes it will be necessary to remove a portion of the pipes in order to accommodate the length of the valve body including the oppositely disposed pipe portions, as seen in FIG. 8.
Repair of the conventional valve often requires replacement of the entire valve body. This is an expensive and inefficient system to install and maintain.